It Was Always You - A Supernatural Love Story
by emclove
Summary: Eva had anything but a normal life. Normal people have consistency and stability, all Eva has is heartbreak and doubt. She may have known Dean all her life, but she never thought being with him could be possible; not in this lifetime. But when they bump into each other on a hunting trip, she begins to feel a balance beginning in her life. Maybe a life with Dean is possible?
1. Newborn

"October 1st, 1981"

" **Newborn"**

"Oh my goodness, Naomi, she's perfect! Our little angel." Caleb's mouth quivered as he looked down at his daughter for the first time with tears in his eyes.

"She's the most precious thing I've ever seen", Naomi muttered as her world started to go black.

"She's a blessing. Are we still keeping the name we decided on?" Caleb asked without taking his eyes off his newborn.

With no response from Naomi, Caleb looked down at her. "Naomi!? Baby?! Help! Somebody help! Help!" Caleb panicked.

The nurses rushed into the room where they have just experienced the most joyous moment of their lives. With the sound of the flat line ringing in his ears, Caleb was rushed to the other side of the room as the doctors and nurses took over. Caleb stood, helpless, in the corner of the room clutching his newborn as he watched the doctors and nurses hurriedly do whatever they could to save the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"I'm sorry Sir, but were going to have to ask you to leave", a nurse said as she swiped the newborn from Caleb's arms and shooed him out of the room.

Caleb leaned against the wall of the hall in the desolate, little hospital and slowly slumped down to the floor. "Please!" He pleaded with his head in his hands. "After all we've been through, you can't take her away from me now! You just can't!"

After what seemed like years, a man slowly walked out of the hospital room, covered in blood, with an unpromising look upon his face.

"Mr. Bridges?" He asked.

"Yes? Please tell me my wife will be okay", Caleb said with tears streaming down his face.

The doctor laid a heavy hand upon Caleb's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bridges. But we did everything we could. There was a large amount of blood loss in such a short amount of time – ". The doctor trailed off, but Caleb could only think about one thing.

"Where's my daughter?" Caleb inquired.

"She's in the nursery and doing great. But I must say, if you'd like to say goodbye, then now would be the best time". The doctor started walking away, then he stopped and turned around, "Mr. Bridges? Again, I am so sorry."

Caleb walked into the hospital room, feeling the most bittersweet feeling he had ever felt. He slid his hand under Naomi's head and pulled her in close to give her the last hug he would ever be able to give her. He whispered, "My love, you've been my life for so long, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. After everything we've been through! We've faced death more times than I can count. I can't believe that this is the way that we end our journey together; right here, right now. It doesn't seem real. I will keep the promise that we made to each other the night you told me you were pregnant. I will keep our daughter out of harm's way. But I will ALWAYS teach her to protect herself. At least I will always have a part of you with me, and whenever I look into our daughter's eyes, I will see you. You've been the most beautiful gift God has given me and I have enjoyed our time together more than you will ever know."

Through his tear filled eyes, Caleb looked down at his wife. "Thank you for such an amazing life you've given me. And thank you for giving life to our beautiful little girl. I couldn't ask for a better wife and daughter. I will see you again. I love you, so much". Caleb lowered his head and gently kissed her goodbye.

With a heavy heart, Caleb reentered the hallway in search of the nursery.

Stopping a lone nurse, he asked, "Excuse me, where is the nursery?"

"If you keep going down this hallway, it will be the second to last door."

Caleb stood over his newborn baby, a million thoughts spiraling through his head. He had a lot of uncertainty about the future, but he knew they would be alright. He leaned down and gently picked up the only thing he felt he had left in this world.

Looking down into his newborns eyes, he knew he had to keep the name that he and Naomi agreed upon. "Welcome to the world Eva Grace. Everything will be fine, we'll always have each other".


	2. Hide and Seek

C. 2

November 22nd, 1990

" **Hide and Seek"**

"Eight one thousand, nine one thousand, ten! Ready or not; here I come!"

Eva removed her hands from her bright blue eyes and began to search frantically. She looked under and inside every car and truck in her immediate surroundings. Finally, she came across a trunk that was only slightly shut. She slowly opened the trunk.

"Boo!" Out jumped a little brown haired, hazel eyed boy.

Eva giggled and started to run into the rows upon rows of cars. "Betcha can't catch me, Sammy!"

Sam jumped out of the trunk and began to chase after Eva, weaving between car after car. After coming across the car shop, Eva ran in and crouched down behind a shelf. She looked over at the green eyed boy tinkering under the hood of a car and put her pointer finger up to her lips. "Shooooosh!"

"Dean! Have you seen Eva?" Sam asked breathlessly, putting his hands on his knees.

"Yeah. I think she ran that way", he said nodding his head in the opposite direction.

Sam began to run in the direction Dean pointed him in. "Thanks!" He yelled back.

"You owe me", Dean smirked in Eva's direction.

Eva stood from her hiding spot and walked over to Dean. "What're you doing?"

"You wouldn't understand," Dean stated without taking his eyes off his project. "Even if I wanted to tell you."

Eva folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Dean. He saw this from the corner of his eye. He turned to her, folding his hands on his chest and sticking his tongue out; mimicking her.

An older man wearing a baseball cap yelled, "Come on you kids! This bird ain't gunna eat itself!"

Eva started skipping towards the voice, "Coming Uncle Bobby!"

Dean wiped off his hands on a dirty, old rag and proceeded after Eva. When they greeted Bobby, he had a confused look on his face.

"Where's Sam?" He inquired.

Eva shrugged her shoulders and pointed in the direct he ran.

Dean pointed in that same direction and said "I don't know; he went over there when I told him Eva was that way. He was trying to find her".

Bobby got a frustrated look upon his face. "Damnit Dean, go find him! I gotta get you kids washed up before we eat."

Dean began to wander in the direction that Sam had run off to.

Bobby put his hand on Eva's back, "C'mon darling, let's get you washed up and ready to eat", coaxing her through the doorway and into the bathroom.

Eva washed her hands and face in the dimly lit bathroom, which had an eerie feeling and musty smell. But she didn't care. This was the only place she'd been able to call home and she loved it no matter what. Eva made her way to the kitchen and was hit with a wonderful smell. It smelled like homemade food, which she rarely received. The thought of eating a meal that was prepared by someone she loved brought a smile to her face.

"You kids will be the death of me", Bobby says walking through the front door shaking his head. "Now wash those hands so we can get to the best part of Thanksgiving."

Dean turned to Bobby excitedly, "the pie, right?"

As Bobby was walking away he turned to Dean and remarked, "Well that's definitely part of it. But real food comes first."

Eva hopped onto the rickety, old chair and awaited the boys return patiently. "Uncle Bobby, is daddy going to be able to eat dinner with us?"

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't heard from them, but they may show. You never know."

Eva's heart sunk, even though this was normal to her. The boys returned, with clean hands and faces. Sam took a seat across the table from Eva and Dean sat down next to him. Bobby began filling plates with the usual Thanksgiving foods; turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes. He then placed a plate in front of each child before seating himself.

"Well, happy Thanksgiving kiddos!" Bobby cheered, raising his beer, "Eat up!"

Everyone began to dig in to their feast. Halfway through dinner, the front door slammed.

"Are we too late for dinner?" A voice called from the hallway.

Eva knew her dad's voice and that was definitely him. She jumped from her seat and ran into the living room. Caleb met her in the doorway and lifted her in his arms for a hug.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!"

"I did too baby girl," Caleb said placing her feet back on the ground. "How's your Thanksgiving?"

"Good," She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her seat at the dinner table. "You can sit in my spot!" Caleb took her seat and pulled Eva onto his lap.

"What about me?" A man with dark hair stood in the doorway with open arms.

"Dad!" Dean ran over to his father to hug him. Sam seemed less enthused than Dean. He made his way to his dad and hugged him, "Hey Dad."

"John," Bobby nodded. "Caleb. How did things go?"

"Well, let's just say that things have been taken care of," said Caleb. "And now I'm starving."

Both Caleb and John walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer each and started to make a plate for themselves.

There was no room at the table for John, so he leaned against the wall and ate his meal. He didn't mind though, all he wanted was to see his boys happy.


	3. Sleepover

August 18th, 1996

 **Sleepover**

"Eva! Come on! We've gotta go," Dad said. "When John needs my help, I go."

Ugh. I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark. "What time is it?"

"Four forty-five AM."

"Well why do I even have to go? I'm almost fifteen, I can stay here by myself." I don't need Uncle Bobby to babysit me anymore. I'm not a baby.

"Because, I don't know how long we'll be gone," He said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going." I rolled out of bed and began searching for clothes to wear. I guess it's a jeans and tee type of day, not that that's different than any other day. I got my clothes on, brushed my hair and teeth, and started to gather all my things thrown about the motel room. After gathering our things, Dad and I started out the door. He went to check out of the motel and I threw our bags into the back of our 1975 Chevy pickup. It wasn't the most glamorous vehicle, but it got us where we needed to go. I jumped in the passenger seat and looked for a good station on the radio.

"Alright, ready?" He asked.

"Yup." Although it's not really like I've got a choice. I looked out the window and watched the motel that I've called home for 2 weeks, disappear into the background. There wasn't really much to see as we left Minnesota, just some farm land and forests. We had a four-hour drive to Sioux Falls, so I figured I'd better get some sleep while I can.

I woke to the familiar sounds of tires rolling down a dirt road. Although I'd rather not admit it, I did like coming to Bobby's, it was the only place that I felt truly safe and at home. It was the only place that had been permanent in my life. Sometimes I'd daydream about having a home and a real family and going to school like a normal girl. But that wasn't something that would ever happen when you Dad's a hunter. Always on the go. Always looking for the next _thing_ to kill.

"Alright honey, we're here." He said, slamming the door.

I gathered my belongings, which weren't much. Mainly a suitcase and backpack. I made my way to the front porch and raised my fist to knock on the door.

"Girl! You really think you need to knock at this house?" Bobby said pulling me into a hug, "Come ere."

"Hey Bobby, John here yet?" My Dad asked walking past myself and Bobby.

"Yeah. He's out back with the boys."

Wow, I haven't seen Sam and Dean in at least 5 years or so. I followed Dad through the house; the wood floor creaking with every step we took. I didn't realize I'd be staying with the boys while our fathers went on a hunt. This should be interesting.

"Caleb," John said, hugging my father.

"John. How you doing?" Patting him on the back.

"Good. Ready?" John asked.

"Always." Said my father, turning to hug me. "Alright. I'll call as soon as I can. Bobby, take care of my girl…she's all I got."

Bobby nodded. My Dad grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Of course," I looked back at him. "Now get going. I'm sure you're needed."

I turned to Bobby, "So what now?"

"Well, you remember the boys right? Dean and Sam." He said pointing to each Winchester.

"Yeah," I started walking towards them. "It's been a while." I waived then quickly returned my hands into my jean pockets. I was standing a foot away from the green eyed boy I'd always had a crush on. Yet, he was no longer that young innocent boy. I could tell he had thickened his skin. I'd assume he'd taken on the hunter lifestyle, much like our fathers.

"Dean." I nodded, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Eva," he murmured. "You've grown up. I…I mean, you look great."

"Thanks," I said, looking everywhere but at him. "So, um…so do you. And Sam. How've you been?"

"Well, looks like you can take it from here." Bobby said, walking back into the house.

"I've been better." Sam said with a shrug. He put his head down and followed Bobby.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, nodding in the direction Sam went.

"He would rather be in school" Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hmmm I've never been." I said while putting my long, black hair into a braid. "But, one day, I'd like to think I'd experience it."

"Yeah. Not all it's cracked up to be." He said scratching his head. "I'd rather be hunting. I like action, not sitting in a classroom learning useless information."

"Yeah. I guess." I said frowning at the thought of never being able to go to school. "With this lifestyle, I feel that I'm destined to be hunter…weather I like it or not."

"Why wouldn't you want to be a hunter?" He asked. "It's the most exhilarating thing. Just knowing your saving people's lives is enough for me."

"I guess I have this fantasy of wanting to live a normal, average Joe life. You know, the house, the siblings, the home cooked meal every night." I said shrugging. "I don't know. It's stupid. I can't change my life now; I already know too much to live a normal life."

"The curse of being a hunter's child." He said with a slight smile. "So how old are you now? It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in October though. And what about you?"

"Seventeen." He said with a smile that could've pierced through my soul.

"Awesome. So you drive?" I asked, as I walked over to one of the cars sitting in Bobby's driveway. Dean followed.

"Of course. What about you?"

"No, my Dad's afraid that I'd get hurt. He teaches me everything but the basics. I can shoot a man from a mile away and kill a vampire like that," I said, snapping my fingers. "But drive? Oh no, he wouldn't let me do that. Maybe when I get a little older he says, but who knows."

"Well you're going to have to learn at some point," He says as he began to walk back to the house.

"True." I said making my way back to the house. There wasn't really much to do a Bobby's house, just lots of books to read and cars to work on. I wasn't much of a "car gal", considering I have never even driven yet. So, books it was. Most of the books were educational, but not _normal_ educational. It was hunter's education. Mostly things about different creatures and how to "handle" them.

Most of the day, I sat and read whatever I could get my hands on. Sam did the same. And Dean, well, Dean did what he'd always done, tinker with cars. The day consisted of reading, reading, and more reading. I needed a break.

"Hey Bobby! What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Your welcome to the kitchen if you'd like to whip something up." He said with his head never leaving the book.

I headed into the kitchen, and not surprisingly, there was nothing more than beer and butter in the fridge. I checked the cupboard; nothing but rat poison and a bag of chips that looked older than me.

"Uh Bobby? There's no food in here…"

"Well, why don't you and Dean head to town and grab something for us," He said handing me his wallet. "Grab some things for the next few days too. Who knows how long you'll be here."

I walked out the door and over to the shop. Dean was laying on his back under an older car, tinkering away. I walked over and bent down to his level. "Hey."

Dean jumped and the ringing sound of many tools hitting the ground rung in my ears. "Damnit! Don't do that!" He exclaimed.

"I am so sorry!" I said frowning. "Bobby volunteered us to go into town and get some food for the next few days."

Dean slid out from underneath the car and wiped his hands on a rag nearby. "Ok. Let's go."

He pulled a keychain from the front pocket of his jeans and signaled for me to follow him. We walked over to a small and dirty red car. I pulled the rusty metal handle towards me and the heavy door creaked open. I hopped in and buckled up.

"So is this your car?" I asked.

"No, it's one of Bobby's." He said, stroking the dashboard. "Isn't she a beaut?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." We didn't speak much during the ride to town, we mainly listened to music. I found that Dean really loves his rock, which isn't really my style but I'm not too picky. When we arrived at the store, I grabbed Bobby's wallet and let myself out of the car. The store was dimly lit and almost desolate.

I grabbed a cart and started walking. "What should we get?"

Dean had one hand on the cart, almost guiding it in the direct he wanted it to go. "Burgers, definitely burgers. Maybe some cereal for breakfast. And sandwich stuff for lunches?" He suggested. I nodded and we headed down the isles in search the items on our mental grocery list.

"Thanks!" I said to the woman behind the counter. Dean grabbed the bags and walked out the door. The ride home was no different than the ride there, almost silent, except for the music.

"Finally!" Sam shouted from the couch. "I'm so hungry and you guys took forever!"

Dean threw a small bag of chips at Sam, "Whatever."

Since Dean seemed to know all there is to know about cooking burgers, I let him be the chef tonight. I decided to finish the book I had started earlier that day. Dean called everyone to the table and we all sat down for a normal meal, which felt surprisingly very nice. After washing the dishes, I was ready for bed.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas, which I hadn't really expected anyone to see me in. After changing, I walked out to the library and tip toed over to the couch. Dean and Sam were on the floor, laying in their sleeping bags. Sam was sound asleep, and Dean seemed pretty out of it too. I laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow would bring. I was excited to hang out with somebody my own age, especially Dean.

"Eva. You awake?"

I sat up and squinted in Dean's direction. "Yeah, barely. I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I don't sleep so easily anymore." He said putting his hands behind his head.

I settled back down onto my back and stared at the ceiling again. "Yeah. Some nights are good, others are bad."

"Yeah. Same here. Well, I just wanted to say goodnight and that I had a good day with you today."

I blushed, "Thanks. I had a good day too."

"Goodnight, Eva."

"Night, Dean."


	4. Day Date with Dean

August 19th, 1996

 **Day Date with Dean**

I awoke to Bobby shaking me gently. "Eva, I think it's time you get up dear."

I rubbed my eyes and noticed that the boys were no longer on the floor. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You sure can sleep, huh?" Bobby asked.

"I guess so." I stepped onto the rickety floor and folded the blanket and laid it over the arm of the couch. "Bobby, do you mind if I shower?" I asked.

"Course not. There's towels in the closet."

As I approached the bathroom, I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Oh my, I wonder if Dean saw me like this? Oh, I hope not. I combed the knots out of my hair and got into the shower. I could definitely tell that this was a bachelor's house, there was only some cheap shampoo and a bar of soap in the shower. I knew I should've grabbed the toiletries from the motel. After rinsing off, I had realized I forgot a towel. Crap!

Peeking my head outside the door I yelled, "Um, anybody around?"

"Eva?"

Oh no, it's Dean. Of course it was Dean, that's just how my life works. "Dean?"

He started walking towards the bathroom. "Yeah. Everything okay in there?" He questioned.

"Yeah, well, no. I forgot a towel…" I said blushing. This is embarrassing.

He went to the closet and grabbed a thin, old towel. He covered his eyes with his empty hand and held the towel out towards me.

"Thanks." I smiled and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. Should I put some makeup on? Probably not, might seem like I'm trying too hard. Eh, just a little mascara never hurt anyone. After getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards to find myself a bowl. I fixed some cereal and headed for the porch. It was a hot day out, but it wasn't any cooler in the house.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me. "How was your shower?" Dean asked with a smirk and slight giggle.

"Not funny." I looked back.

"Actually, it was pretty funny. And you're welcome." He laughed. "So, what's your plan for today?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. There's really not much to do. So I guess more reading," I said as I continued to eat my almost finished cereal.

"Well, if you want, we could always go for a drive?"

My eyes widened. "Where to? I'd love to explore a bit."

"Wherever the road takes us!" He says with a sarcastic yet theatrical tone. How can he be so cute _and_ funny? He should be illegal.

I laughed. "Well, should we ask Bobby if it's okay? I mean, I wouldn't want to get him in trouble."

"I'm sure he'll be find with it." He said. "Soooo, is that a yes?" He asked, dangling his keys in front of my face.

How could I say no to him? "Definitely."

I washed my bowl and set it on the counter. Oddly enough, I was kind of nervous. Was this like a date? No, couldn't be. He probably just sees me as a friend. I grabbed my wallet, just in case, and we headed to the car. It was the same old, red car as we took yesterday, but it felt different today. Maybe because this wasn't just a simple trip to the grocery store. Before, it was Bobby's idea. Now, its Dean's idea.

"So, you know your way around here well?" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled, never taking his eyes off the road. It was almost as if he had his own agenda. He had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right arm was resting on the center console. I couldn't help but stare.

"You could just take a picture, you know." He laughed.

"I was just…looking out your window. You have diff – "

"Uh huh. Suuure you were." He glanced over at me.

I'm sure I was turning all sorts of shades of red. As we drove, I made sure not to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time. I didn't want to make things awkward. Yet, it was almost impossible for things to be awkward with Dean. He has never made me feel awkward in any way, so I don't know why it would start now. Similar to last night, most of the ride was silent, except for the classic rock of course.

We drove past the desolate grocery store that we had been to last night. I turned to him and asked, "So, are we just going to keep driving?"

"Unless there's something in particular you'd like to see…yes."

"Well, we've been in the car for a few hours now, I really like to stretch my legs." I replied.

"Okay. Sounds good." He turned down a nearby dirt road. The shadow of the trees cast over the car, and it almost looked like it was night. Suddenly, we came across the brightly lit clearing in the forest. Dean parked the car directly in the middle of the clearing.

"This is beautiful." I said opening the car door. I leaned against the car and took in the surroundings. The forest around us seemed almost void of all light. In that moment, it felt like the sun was shining just for us. The birds around us were chirping loudly, but in some way it was still peacefully quiet. The next thing I knew; Dean was leaning on the car directly next to me.

"It is, isn't it?" He said looking around. "Would you like to take a walk around?"

I nodded my head. Ill pretty much go anywhere with him. He put his hand out and I took it. Never did I think that I would be holding Dean's hand. Everything was so far from my normal reality right now, I felt like I needed to pinch myself to make sure it was real. He led me into the darkness of the surrounding forest. As we began to walk deeper into the forest, I didn't hear the birds chirping anymore. The quietness was no longer peaceful, it was now eerie.

I squeezed Dean's hand and he paused. He turned around and looked directly into my eyes. "Everything okay, Eva?"

I looked back at him. And even though it was dark around us, his eyes were lit up the most piercing green I'd ever seen. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a little creepy out here."

"It's okay. I'm with you, so no need to worry." He said with a smile. I smiled back. And for a split second, we stood there, peering into each other's eyes and possibly soul's. I swear that I was paralyzed in that moment.


	5. Driving Mr Dean

C.4

August 19th, 1996

 **Driving Mr. Dean**

Dean broke our "staring contest" by looking up at the sky. "Does it look like its gunna rain?" He asked.

I peered into the sky and saw large dark gray clouds. "Kinda. Should we head back to the car?"

He looked at me devilishly, "Depends. Do you want to get soaked?"

I giggled and shook my head. Once again, he took my hand and lead me out of the forest. When we came back to the clearing, it was not as bright as it was before. In a matter of thirty minutes, the sky had darkened and produced some wicked clouds. Dean ran in front of me and headed to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in.

"But I don't know how to drive…"

"Exactly! That's why I'm going to teach you." He smiled widely. "This is the perfect spot to learn, too. There's nothing really around, so you can't hit anything," He said winking.

I accepted his offer and sat in the driver's seat. Dean plopped into the passenger seat and looked at me, "Ready?"

"I guess. No time like the present, right?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Okay, first things first, can you reach the pedals?"

I shook my head. He leaned over and pulled the lever below my seat up and I slid forward. "How's that?"

"Good, I can reach." I replied.

"Alright. Now, buckle up. This is your rearview mirror," He said pointing to the mirror in the middle of the windshield. "Can you see the back window from it?"

"Kinda," I shrugged. He adjusted it slightly and raised his eyebrows as though to ask if it was good now. I nodded.

"Okay. Now start her up!"

I turned the key and the engine began to rumble.

"Okay. The pedal on the left is the brake and the pedal on the right is the gas. Don't use both feet, just use your right foot. Now, hold down the brake and put it into drive." I did as he asked and then let go of the brake. We began to roll.

"Alright. Good. Good. Now give it a little gas." I slowly put my foot down on the gas pedal and we began to pick up a slow speed. I continued to drive around the clearing that we were in, although it was just in circles, it was exhilarating to be driving.

"Alright, why don't we head down that dirt road we took here?" Dean asked with a smile. I smiled and began down the dirt road. When we were almost to the highway, Dean asked me to pull over so we could switch seats. I pulled over to the side of the road and put the car back into park. I began to unbuckle my seatbelt but it wouldn't unlatch.

Dean leaned over and tugged at the seatbelt. "Old cars…" He said looking up at me. We locked eyes again. My stomach began to develop butterflies and my heart started pounding. Dean brought his head up to my level and his hand cupped my cheek.

"I really want to kiss you." He said biting his lip. I just smiled because, honestly, I didn't know what else to do. He moved his hand to the back of my head and started to pull me closer. He leaned in and gently placed his lips onto mine. They were surprisingly soft and smooth; they sent shivers down my spine. He started to pull away, but I didn't want it to end. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine once again. It felt like the world around me no longer existed and all that mattered was this moment. And just as naturally as the kiss had begun, it had ended. I sat in the driver's seat, still buckled in, staring towards the highway. I didn't know that to say, or what to do.

Dean leaned back over and kissed me on the cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just – "I took a deep breath. "Wow."

Dean looked at me as if he was puzzled. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I blushed, "No."

Dean smiled wide. "Alright, let's get you outta this," He started to wiggle the buckle and it finally came lose. As Dean and I walked past each other, we exchanged smiles. It felt like we had our own little secret. As we drove home, it felt like things were different now; probably because they were.

When we got back to Bobby's we were greeted by a very angry old man. "Where the hell did you guys go? I was worried sick! You can't do this to an old geezer like me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Bobby. We got bored and wanted to go for a drive," Dean replied.

"Well you coulda told me!"

"I know. I just figured you wouldn't have minded. But, were home now. Safe and sound. No need to worry anymore."

"Yeah? Well you'll be lucky if I don't tell both your fathers," He exclaimed. "Now can you please just stay here?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Uncle Bobby." I frowned. I knew we should've asked. I grabbed a book and got comfortable on the couch. I couldn't focus on anything else other than what had happened earlier that night. I kept reliving the moment Dean and I had shared, but it still didn't feel like reality.

I woke up the next morning excited to spend my day with Dean. I looked around the house, and there was no sign of anyone, anywhere. I headed outside to the shop. I assumed that everyone would be out there. To my surprise, I found Bobby and my father standing next to an old car talking about the past few days.

"Dad! When did you get back," I asked wrapping my arms around him. I nuzzled my nose into his chest and the familiar smell of his leather jacket filled my nostrils.

"We got back about seven this morning." He returned the hug. I had missed him, even though he wasn't gone very long.

"Oh. How'd everything go?" I asked. Wait, he said we. So where are John and the boys?

"Good. It was a group of rugarou's; they were tormenting the town. But we got them."

"Good. Glad you got them," I said patting him on the shoulder. "So where'd John and Sam and Dean go?"

"They left as soon as we got here, he was going on another hunt and needed to leave soon." He replied.

"Oh." I frowned. How could Dean leave without saying goodbye?


End file.
